Secret Love
by Ms.Spades
Summary: A chack fic. That sums it up perfectly. I really want your oppinion, so if you read review and let me know if I should continue.


Chase Young was not a man to be trifled with, any one that knew him knew that, but none knew it better than one teen albino. The American adolescent boy in question was one Jack Spicer. Jack idolized the Chinese man and held him above all else. No one was as great as Chase in Jack's mind, but he was also very biased when it came to Chase. Jack had a huge crush on Chase and it was all he could do just to hide it.

Jack currently found himself in the middle of a routine that was all too familiar to him, fixing himself up after another humiliating defeat by the Xiaolin Monks. He was taking a shower to wash away the blood and clean out his many cuts and scrapes. There was a rather large laceration on his leg which made it hard for him to even stand, but not even the pain in his leg could compare to the ache in his heart.

_The showdown had ended as always, Jack found himself lying on his stomach. The monks stood a few feet away congratulating Raimundo on another victory over Jack. You'd think they'd have realized this was a regular and that all they were doing was boosting the Brazilian's ego and tearing Jack to pieces. He tried to feebly to at least support himself with his arms before actually trying to stand, but he was shoved back to the ground roughly. He tried again to get up, but was forced to stay down by some one who was half-standing on him. From the corner of his eye, he could just make out the masculine figure that forced him to stay down._

"_That is at least your hundredth loss, Spicer. You are the lowest being ever to waste breath by your existence." Chase spat down at him._

_Tears burned his eyes as Wuya took over insulting Jack, but he didn't hear. They left as always without him once Wuya seemed to be out of breath in which to insult him. Jack lay there a moment longer waiting to make sure to the monks had gone. Once he was sure he slowly agonizingly made it to his feet and made the slow humiliating flight home._

Thus Jack's current condition of trying to stay on his feet and fix himself up all while staying conscious. Jack sat on his bed trying to stop the little blood flow that still issued from his leg. A Jack-bot floated beside him trying to help his master. In one hand the Jack-bot held an ointment Jack had made to help his skin heal faster when bruised as it so often and so easily did while stopping the pain. Jack put the ointment on his night stand.

"Not now, Jack-bot. I'll put it on when I get back. I need to talk to Chase." Jack said, quickly pulling on his jacket and zipping it up.

It took him the better half of what was left of the day just to get to Chase's cliff top home having flown to the cliffs' bottom then climbing the steep cliff face nearly falling to his death several times before finally standing out of breath at the ominous front doors of Chase's dragon lair. It took what was left of Jack's courage to knock on the wooden doors barring his way to the man he wished to see. He leaned against the sturdy door losing all hope of them being opened for him. He would never be able to open them on his own. It was then they were pulled open causing him to fall backwards into his idol's home. He looked up to see Chase staring down at him with a look of curiosity; he realized he must look very foolish laying on his back staring up blankly. He quickly got to his feet in time for the doors to slam shut unhindered by his body. Jack gulped that he very well could have been crushed by the heavy doors.

"What is it you wanted, Spicer?" Chase asked, bringing him back to the present.

"Well, I had come to ask you something…" Jack finally managed to mutter out.

"And what would that be?" Chase asked obviously growing impatient.

"Do you really think I'm worthless?" Jack almost shouted at him.

Chase was stunned by the question. Why on earth was Jack asking him this? His face soon returned to its usual mask of grim blankness.

"You are worthless when it comes to trying to help us against the monks. Honestly you are a waste of our time to even consider helping you get better." Chase stated bluntly, though internally his answer was much different. It ran more along the lines of _No, you aren't. You could never be. You mean more to me than any will probably even consider._

"I see I'll leave you alone then…." Jack said tears once again building up in his eyes. Next thing Jack knew he was slammed against one of the stone walls of the entry way of the magnificent palace. He cried out in pain, already feeling the bruising start.

"That is part of it there, Spicer. You cry easily. You are weak." Chase said pinning Jack between him and the wall.

"Ah! Stop! Please! You're hurting me!" Jack shouted through clenched teeth, his leg bleeding heavily after all the physical strain he had put on it.

Chase could smell the blood and as he loosened his hold on Jack could see part of a bruise from under Jack's sleeve. He looked Jack in the eyes for a moment worried for the young mortal, before Jack ran from him out the doors and all the way home, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Jack finally made it back to the safety of his room just as it was getting dark. He unzipped his jacket and threw away from him in despair. The one he loved without even knowing it had rejected him and plainly said he believed Jack to be a waste of space, so who was he to deny the greatest evil being in the world what they truly wanted? To be rid of him for good.

Jack plopped down on his bed in a useless heap of tears and blood. He watched the blood flow all the while thinking how if he allowed it to continue no one would truly care that he was gone. With a sigh he grabbed a towel that he had thrown onto the bed after his shower and stopped the blood. He sat with his back to the window and night stand. He could hear some one behind him and assumed it was one of the Jack-bots.

"Jack-bot," He muttered pitifully. "Will you, please, help me with the bruises on my back now?"

As though to answer he felt some one start to gently rub the ointment on his aching back which now was one big bruise. He moaned quietly at the sharp sting where the person rubbed it on just before the ointment took away the pain completely.

"Thank you, Jack-bot. I can get the rest." Jack said when his back was taken care of. He held out his hand for the ointment when he felt some one gently kiss the back of his neck. Jack froze realizing it wasn't a Jack-bot at all.

Jack sat frozen in fear at who it could possibly be that had just kissed him. He swallowed loudly trying to get up the courage to look behind him. As though hearing his thoughts a gloved hand reaches for his throat not allowing him to look. Who would want to remain a mystery like this?

"Shh… don't turn around." A very familiar voice whispered in his ear.

"Chase…?" Jack whispered, wanting desperately to know what was happening.

He dropped his hand to allow Jack to turn, but now Jack wasn't sure if he wanted to. What if he turned and it was just a dream? Or a hallucination from blood loss and was really half dead? He didn't really want to know.

"Chase, are you really here?" Jack asked in a shaky voice.

"Turn around and find out." Chase whispered in his ear. "Look at me and see."

Jack slowly turned, his eyes closed afraid if he opened them it would only be wishful thinking that said Chase was there. He felt someone lightly kiss him. He opened his eyes and there smiling kindly for once was Chase. Jack hugged him tightly not wanting to let go and find Chase had left so soon.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked finally letting go to look at him.

"I was worried about you…… Did I cause all this?" Chase asked his fingers lightly tracing the outline of a faint bruise on Jack's arm.

"Not all of them. That one I got from Omi, I think it's finally going away after our Showdown about a month ago."

"So long for just a bruise to heal?" Chase asked, concern seeping from his voice.

"Yeah, I heal really slow and get hurt easier, but why do you care all of a sudden? You made it quite clear what you think of me." Jack asked dropping his head and shoulders tears returning to his eyes.

"Jack…" Chase started, but was interrupted by Jack.

"You just said my name!" He squealed.

"Yes, I did."

"You never use my name…"

"Jack, I don't hate you, quite the opposite in fact. Jack, I-I'm rather fond of you." Chase finally confided. This was the hardest thing he had ever done was confess his feelings to Jack.

"I love you too." Jack whispered, kissing him.


End file.
